Technical Field
The present invention pertains to the field of computer security and in particular to the field of establishing secure communication links between a portable communication device and a remote server.
Background Art
The field of computer security addresses a plurality of issues including, but not limited to, security of communication devices, security of servers that the devices access and security of the link between the servers and the devices.